


A Moment of Anticipation

by NRnr95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Harry, Draco's giving birth, Everyone is in a relationship except Luna, F/F, Luna is the Healer, M/M, Mpreg, She's too pure for it, Twins babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is giving birth.<br/>And Harry is waiting impatiently for it.<br/>Outside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on Harry Potter fanfic and Mpreg at that.  
> I didn't really know how Mpreg works but lets just assume Draco had a C-section.  
> And oh, Ron/Blaise pair seems cute to me...

Harry paced back and forth along the hallway, waiting for any news he could get. Sometimes, his eyes glanced towards the closed door. He pushed his bangs out from his eyes. He could felt his body thrummed with anticipation and anxiousness. His foot planted in front of the door and he took a shaky breath. The times ticking slowly. His eyes darted from the door to the clock to the window and back to the door.  
  
 _Why is it so long? What happened inside? Did anything bad happen? Oh Draco, please be okay,_ Harry shut his eyes tightly and wished for Draco to be just fine. Not to mention their babies. Oh, how he wished them all to be okay.  
  
Ron walked in and raised an eyebrow at Harry’s behaviour. He looks at Hermione questioningly. Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed, _worried, nervous. Take your pick._ Pansy chuckled lightly at Ron’s expression as he blink in confusion, not understand what Hermione tried to say.  
  
Blaise coughed as an attempt to hide his amusement. He got up and walked towards Ron, whispered in his ears the words Hermione mouthed at him earlier. Ron’s eyes widened in understanding, his head nodded for a couple of time. Blaise smirked and before he gets back to his seat, he gave Ron a kiss at the cheek. Ron flushed red as he stared, jaw dropping at Blaise retreating back. Both Pansy and Hermione giggled at the sight.  
  
Harry ignored his friends’ banter. His minds were preoccupied by the thought of Draco and their children. He really, really wished they just finished already. The anticipation is too much for his heart. When he turned his heels back towards his friends, the door opened slightly to reveal Luna in her Healer’s robe. As fast as he can, Harry walked, almost run to her. Gripping her arm, he worriedly asks, “Draco. How is he? The babies? Are they okay? Is he okay? Can I meet them? Luna?.”  
  
Luna smiled warmly at Harry and others, seems undisturbed by their worried expression. “He’s fine, just tired a bit. So are the babies, they are as healthy as any other babies. Hm, must be from the blessing of the angels then. There are a lot of them inside,” Luna said dreamily. Harry raised an eyebrow at her answer but decided not to comment on it. He just happy and relieve to know that both Draco and their children are safe and sound. “So, can I meet them now?,” he gestured inside, impatiently. Luna smiled and nodded warmheartedly. A grin broke at his face as he rushed inside to meet his husband and children. The others followed from behind with much slower paces.  
  
“Draco!,” Harry practically ran towards Draco. Draco is sitting up on his bed with a tired expression, holding two bundles of babies. He’s smiling brightly at the sight of Harry.  
  
Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head, grinning proudly. His eyes shone with happiness. “Is this our babies?,” Harry asked while running his hand at Draco’s hair. Draco nodded, “Yes. And it’s a boy and a girl.” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement. “Really? Wow...,” Harry whispered, awestruck. He kissed Draco again but this time on the lips, and then he kissed both his children before taking them in his arms.  
  
He was still grinning like a fool when his friends arrived. Both Pansy and Hermione cooed at the babies, saying just how cute they are while Ron and Blaise are busy congratulating both Harry and Draco. “So, what’s their names?,” Blaise asking. Harry and Draco look at each other and smiling. “The girl is Lilac Natasha Malfoy-Potter while the boy is Jared Louis Malfoy-Potter,” Harry told them, gazing lovingly at his and Draco’s children. “Hm, not bad mate,” Ron grin while slapping Harry’s back, playfully. “Haha, thanks guys,” Harry smiled.  
  
Pansy and Hermione took the children from Harry’s hands to play with them. Harry sat next to Draco who still smiles at the babies and their friends. Ron and Blaise were busy cooing the babies who wrapped warmly in their blanket in the girls’ arms. Harry looks at Draco and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Bending down, he whispered, “Thank you, love. For giving me a family.” A kiss was given to Draco’s temple. Draco glances at Harry, lips curve into a small, shy smile, “No, _thank you,_ Harry.” Their eyes shone with love as they gaze at each other, basking in love and happiness. They sealed that moment with a kiss that promises a bright future which hold many possibilities.


End file.
